


Kitchens aren't  that bad!

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen seens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is complaining about the amount of kitchen seens the turners have.  Kitchens can be quite interesting :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchens aren't  that bad!

"Patrick!" Shelagh cried as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "We are in the clinic kitchen, someone will see us!" "Nuns, midwives and patients are all busy. No one will come in here" he protested as she turned around to pry his hands from her waist. She turned and went to sit down but before she could patrick had sat down and dragged her onto his lap. "Patrick!" She squealed as he began to toy with her hair, loosening the pins. He brought his lips to meet hers but it was all to brief as they heard the midwives chatting as they approached the kitchen. Shelagh quickly escaped Patricks embrace and turned back to the sink to do the dishes. Trixie was the only midwife that entered, quickly getting a tea cup she left again. Patrick rose from his chair wrapped his arms around shelagh but this time she did not stop him. She turned around and began to kiss him, softly at first then deepening the kiss. He picked her up and lifted her onto the counter. His hands roamed to her hair and back to her waist again. They continued to kiss deeply until they heard the voice of sister Evangelina. "This is the work place!" She shouted, making shelagh blush. The nun stormed out of the kitchen feeling annoyed. Shelagh jumped down from the counter as she left. "Well, we’ll have to continue this at home" she said with a smirk appearing on her face. She went to leave the kitchen but first looked back at her husband, winked, then walked out. Patrick was left to wait for the end of clinic, when they could return home and finish what they had started.


End file.
